


Me Too

by Madi_Gwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Genderfluid Sirius Black, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Gwyn/pseuds/Madi_Gwyn
Summary: A Sunday Breakfast at the potter leads to some happy announcements.





	Me Too

Remus sat next to Sirius at Lily and James’ kitchen table, tucked closely into his Husband’s side. Remus felt his stomach roll. He closed his eyes shut trying to focus on the feeling on Sirius’ hand playing with his hair, so he wouldn’t see his breakfast for the second time that day. His eyes opened when we heard a soft clink at the table in front of him. He opened his eyes and was met with the kind smile on his best friend.

“It’s ginger love” Remus sat up slowly and took the mug in his hands, feeling the warm radiate to his hands.

“Thank You Lils.” She leaned over kissing his forehead and took her seat on the other side of him as James sat next to her. It was a regular Sunday accordance at the Potter’s residents to have the four friends together. Breakfast on Sunday was kind of a tradition, and since Peter had moved across country he would call while they all had tea, but today he couldn’t make it. It wasn’t the easiest arrangement, but the friends wouldn’t change it. 

Today Remus was feeling a bit under the weather, his stomach deciding to revolt against him like it had every other morning for the last few days. Now he knew that his friends would chock it up to it being that time of the month and he knew that his husband would as well. What they all didn’t know that Remus was hiding a little secret. A about a year ago him and Sirius decided that they wanted to start a family of their own, ever since then the pair had been trying which out much luck. That was until recently. Remus had been feeling a bit ill for a week or so when he realized that the calendar had the time of the month crossed out and that it had never actually came. There had been false alarms before and Remus didn’t want to get Sirius’ hopes up again, so Remus secretly went out and bought the test and took it while Sirius was a work. The now positive pregnancy test was hidden way in a box under the sink awaiting to be removed from its hiding place.

“So, we have some news.” James smiled as he set his mug down on the table and intertwined his fingers with Lily’s on the table. “Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?”

Lily smiled. “I think I will.”

Remus felt Sirius slip his arm around his waist pulling him to his Husband’s side once again. Lilly took a sip form her mug before she began to speak.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Me too.” Remus replied without him consciously processing it.

“What?” Lily responded looking back at him with pure shock.

“What?” Remus raised his eyebrow.

“You just said me too.” Lilly raised her own eyebrow.

“Moony?” Remus felt Sirius squeeze his hand and he slowly turned to look into those gray eyes filled with hope.

“Are you…” Remus could feel the reluctance to finish the sentence as if Remus was going to tell him it was all a joke.

“Mhm, I’m sorry you found out this way.” Sirius smiled quickly pulling Remus into a kiss.

“Oh Moony, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Sirius placed a kiss on his nose. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“You know what this means Pads? We’re going to be parents!” Before Remus or Lilly could register what was happening, their husbands where hugging and jumping out of excitement like a pair of school girls.

Lily smiled as she picked up her mug again. “Do you think we’re ready for this?”

Remus smiled. “As ready as well ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> I got the inspiration from this from this Tumblr post http://moonfootblupin.tumblr.com/post/173142628492/regulusarcturussirius-lily-to-marauders-im
> 
> -Madi Gwyn


End file.
